Titania's Heart
by GreenQueen14
Summary: Having a nice dream with Jellal, Erza is suddenly woken up by the girls, and taken away to a park. Well, more like ran after them. This is a sad story you can't miss! One-Shot. I don't own Fairy Tail. [14]


**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating at all recently. I have been in a vacation resort called Grounded. XP**

**Anyways, this is a short story, and it has a very sad ending. I am planning on it being 1 to 2 chapters. Love you folks!**

**Based on a true expierience of mine.**

~Back at the guild, 9:00am.~

Lucy's POV

It was quite chaotic in the guild. As usual. I think we all know about this by now.

Cana was drinking her barrel of the hour, and trying to convince Wendy to take the swig of 'life'. Romeo was in a complete panic, and Mira was muttering something about Brown haired air babies.

Natsu and Gray were fighting as expected.

"Flame brain!"

"Numb nuts!"

"Ash tray!"

"Cold feet!"

"Hot head!"

"Ice freak!"

"DRAGON BOY!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

I sat at a table, talking to Mystogan-I mean, Jellal. It must be torture for him, being two people. Like in the grand magic games, he had been both people. But, luckily for him, Erza is aware of his situation. I waggled my eyebrows at him, and in response he flushed bright red.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Lucy?"

"So, watcha gonna do about Erza? I have to get you together somehow." I said creepily.

He raised his eyebrow, and spoke clearly. "I... don't like her."

Wait, what? He was supposed to blush. He seemed so straight forward. I think he might just be telling the truth. But... what?

"Oh, and Lucy? Do you by any chance know where she is?"

Erza's POV

I walked down the cobble road as I smelled the air. Strawberries. Actually, a strawberry cake right now would be delicious.

All around me I could see beautiful willow trees. Their branches swayed in the wind, filling me with peace. I could hear birds in the diatance. Doves, maybe?

I requipped into a white sundress, one of my favorites. I felt unusually calm without armor.

I plopped down on one of the benches quietly. I didn't know where I was, but it was very peaceful and relaxing.

I heard footsteps to the far right of me to see Jellal. What was he doing here? I stand up, and start walk-running towards him.

As soom as he sees this he stops, a light blush on his face. I look up at him.

As soon as I do this, he turns beet red.

"I..I, Erza I..." He stutters.

"What's the matter, Jellal? Is your fiance bothering you again?"

"No, no, that's not it. The thing is, um, I don't have one." He muttered the last few words.

My eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean Jellal?"

"Erza. I think I am in lo-"

"HEY ERZA? ARE YU AWAKE?"

I jolt up from my bed. Dammit, It was just a dream.

I don't really have a crush on him anymore, but he has been entering my dreams recently.

Relatable or what people? XD

I yawn and stare up at Lucy, Wendy, Cana, and Levy. I groan and look at the time. It read...

Noon?!

I must have stayed up too late training.

"Hey hey hey! We are leaving to the park, so if you want to join us, we'll be there. Bye!" Lucy said, too cheerful for my taste.

But, she has been probably my best friend since forever. I can't skip this.

I jumped out of my bed and got ready. Requipping into my usual armor, I chased after them.

Most people would be crawling on their hands and knees after sprinting so far. But, I have that flight armor, and it is really helping me out.

As soon as I caught sight of the park, I zipped down. Changing back to my armor, I entered the park.

Soon enough, they heard my footsteps, and turned around.

"Finally, you came. They thought you were too lazy to come." Wendy said, obviously scolding the other 3 who avoided my gaze.

"Erza, do not sleep in that late, you pig!" Lucy giggled, and I forced a smile. Why did she call me a pig? Was that really needed?

We continued walking.

After a while, Levy spoke up. "I think we should play a game. How about we race?"

Lucy squealed, and hugged Levy.

"Levy and I are the same height! We are partners."

I looked over at the two other girls. Cana had already passed out on the grass, and all I had was Wendy.

I was by far taller than anyone else here, it wasn't fair.

But, they insisted it, so I reluctantly agreed with it.

I plumped onto the grass next to my tiny partner. Because of our heights, we hadn't won a single game.

Each and every time, Levy complained about being bored. Sigh.

I was about to give up when...

"Hey guys, I am bored again. Lets do piggy back races!" Levy exclaimed. Wendy and I looked at each other with happiness and hope!

I could easily pick her up and take her to the moon. And back. Twice. And some more. With a stop for Ice cream. No, two stops. With cherry syrup. Each time. And maybe, maybe pick me up some cake.

We lined up, and the race began.

We zipped past the others, my hair whipped in the air, and I hope it wasn't hitting Wendy.

The other team hadn't gone ten feet before we had, in fact, got ice cream with cherry syrup. Double scoop, of course.

They looked at us fairly pissed as we jumped around, yelling and cheering.

First win in 15 tries? Totally something to celebrate!

But, the victory was short lived.

"G-guuuuuys, that wass soooooo CHEATIN! I say Erza is disqualified." Cana slurred her lines. Lucy agreed, and slowly and kindly convinced Levy.

"I am sorry Erza pal, but you are just too good at this stuff."

Da hell? It was my FIRST WIN! I felt like Peeta and Katniss when they win together and find out they have to kill each other near the end.

"But... you said you liked Jellal, right? I could tell you if he likes you or not." Lucy whispered quietly.

I leaned in, and she whispered quietly.

"I am so sorry, but he doesn't like you like I thought."

My heart was shattered right there. Such news on such a special day?

I turned and walked away, sitting on the side of a hill. Cana stood up, and held hands with Wendy.

Well, now they have equal teams.

I turned, and started climbing the nearest tree to get a better view.

I watched them play a couple more games.

Then suddenly Levy turned away from the group, and glared at me.

What did I do?

She walked off to the other side of the park, and sat down. Everyone followed her.

It looked like they were trying to comfort her, and maybe ask her what was wrong.

I wondered if maybe they would come and comfort me.

They sat and talked for what seemed like forever.

I strained my ears and concentrated. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Suddenly, out of the blue, they all stood up.

I watched them as they started walking.

I expected them to run over and say sorry, but that's not what happened.

"Hey Erza, we are going to be leaving! Cya another time. Bye!" Lucy yelled from the other side of the park.

I was stunned. What? They all started walking away. Why would they leave without me?

I wanted to go and catch up with them, but my heart kept me here, and my body woudn't move.

I watched them slowly walk away, tears stinging my eyes.

They wake me from my beauty sleep, call me a pig, give Wendy and I an unfair disadvantage, disqualify me for winning, tell me Jellal doesn't like me, leave me by myself, glare at me, walk away from me, talk without me, and leave without saying sorry?

As soon as they are away from my line of sight, tears start streaming down my face.

"LUCY, SO THIS IS WHAT GOOD FRIENDS ARE FOR?!" I screamed. I don't know if they heard me. Maybe they were even laughing at me.

I don't know, and I don't care.

I started sobbing, soaking my skirt with salty dew.

Why was god so cruel to me? Was this really something he had planned? How could something good come out of this? After all, it was...

My birthday.

Once most of the heavy crying had stopped, I began to try and calm myself down. Why not sing for a little while?

****NOTE: Song names at bottom.**

'Hello darkness my old friend...'

'I've come to speak with you aga-a-innnn...'

I started crying all over while singing, so most of it was gibberish.

'People crying without, weeping...'

'People talk without sp-peaking-g...'

Why, why me?

"I'm listening to the souuuund, of silence."

A couple of verses later, and the song was over. So, I started another one.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream..."

Why does the world have to be so cruel?

"But now I have some clarity, to show you what I m-mean..."

"I am breaking the habit, tonight."

I felt a little better, but one more song wouldn't hurt.

"I ran away from the pain, but I am always breaking down inside..."

Do you really know how fragile I am?

"Incomplete."

How easy it is for me to fall?

"With no one to see..."

How hard it is to keep it in?

"This will be the end of me."

Do you realise, how, weak I really am?

End

**The feels, man.**

**So like I said, this was based on a true story, and I was played by Erza. All of those things they did(except for the love thing) was correct.**

**My best friend was played by Luce.**

**Her best friend was Levy.**

**Her little sister was Wendy.**

**Cana was... Cana.**

**Anyways, school IS starting soon (I am already 4 weeks in), and I need to inform you of a couple of things.**

**I promise I won't slack off. Almost every Friday I will be updating. Hopefully.**

**Any story Ideas will be welcomed here in QueenLand. XD**

**Song one: Sound of Silence**

**Song two: Breaking the Habit**

**Song three: End of Me-Nightcore**

**Thank you, my royalty, for being so supportive! Until next time!**

**[14]**


End file.
